


Eighteen

by TheatricallyExtra



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, slowburn, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheatricallyExtra/pseuds/TheatricallyExtra
Summary: Spot and Race made a promise in 8th grade.Now they're in college and it's a bigger part of their lives than they'd expected.





	Eighteen

“Hey Spot?”

“Yeah Race?”

The boys were lying on the grass outside Race’s house, in the evening of their first day as 8th graders. The sun had already set, but it was still fairly light outside, casting the sky a lavender colour. The boys had been friends since they were young, their friendship being inevitable considering that their houses were directly next to each other.

“Is it bad if someone hasn’t had their first kiss yet?” Race asked, pointedly not looking at Spot. Everyone had been talking about all the first kisses they had had over the summer, everyone seemingly able to recount a sweet and romantic moment that they seemed to have been waiting for all their lives. And Race had, well, not been a part of that conversation willingly.

“No. Why would it be bad? I haven’t had mine.” Spot said, shrugging. Race felt a shaky breath leave him in relief.

“Oh, okay, good. I haven’t had mine either. It’s just-“ he took a breath, “Y’know, everyone’s talking about their firsts, and it seems that everyone sees me as this ‘untouchable’ I guess. Like no one can see me actually dating anyone in the future?” He sighed sadly, flopping his hand over his eyes.

Race could hear Spot shuffle a bit next to him, propping his head up on his hand and turning to face Race.

“Hey, look, it literally does not matter if you’ve had your first kiss or not, doesn’t make you any different of a person. It ain’t like you have some moral epiphany that brands you ‘datable’ after. It’s overrated.” Spot said, shrugging once again, not taking his eyes off of Race.

“Y’think?” Race finally asked, taking his hand off of his face and looking up at Spot.

“I’m sure of it.” Spot smiled, laying back down and looking at the sky again. Race remained silent.

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, if we still ain’t kissed anyone by the time we’re 18, we’ll just be each other’s yeah?” Spot laughed, wiggling his eyebrows and poking Race in the sides.

“Shut up,” Race smiled, smacking Spot’s hand away.

They stayed there, laying on the damp grass until 8, when Race’s mum called him home. Spot waved as he crossed the front lawn to his own house.

\------

“You ready to go?” Spot called out to Race’s bedroom window from the lawn below.

“Almost!” He heard being called back. Spot smiled and looked back at the little car stood in front of his house, the boot and back seat packed with luggage. Spot and Race had both gotten into the same college, and decided that it would be more money efficient for them to share a room rather than getting their own. Race had sprinted back to his room to fetch one last thing and had been in there for the past 5 minutes.

Spot checked his watch one last time and decided to go up to Race’s room to see what was taking him so long. Instead of seeing Race frantically looking for a misplaced charger or book, he found his friend sat quietly on the edge of his bed, looking down at his hands and picking at his nails.

“Hey, you okay?” Spot asked quietly, sitting down next to Race.

“I just-  leaving is going to be weird y’know? It’s not even like we’re moving far away… It’s stupid really.” Race said, biting the inside of his cheek. Spot frowned and wrapped his arm around Race, rubbing his hand up and down his forearm.

“I get it, it is a big change, but you can always come and visit on the weekends, I’ll drive if you need me too,” Spot said. Race leant his head on Spot’s shoulder.

“Thanks, I’m sorry about being difficult, I’m just worried it won’t be everything that they say college is gonna be like.” Race muttered. Spot sighed.

“It’ll be great, I’m sure of it. And even if there are shitty days, we’ll binge watch Netflix and eat cookie dough.” That earned a smile out of Race. “Hell, maybe you’ll even find ‘The One’. How crazy would it be if she was in your class?” Spot tried to lighten the mood. It didn’t work apparently, as he felt Race tense under his arm.

“C’mon Racer, let’s go before the traffic gets bad.” He said, patting Race’s shoulder before standing up. Race stood up as well. He took one last look around his room and turned back at Spot.

“Let’s go then.” Race smiled.

\------

It was now a few days later, they had set up their dorm room with all their stuff, each setting up their own desks differently. Spot’s was tidy, with every pencil and notepad having its own place. Race’s desk however, was a mess. There were pens scattered all across it, random pages covering most of the space, and a nest of cables under it. Spot was currently sat at his desk, writing something on his computer. Race was splayed out on his bed, staring at the somehow slightly stained ceiling.

“Hey Spot?” He said, breaking the comfortable silence. Spot turned to face him.

“Yeah?” he asked.

“You know how you said that I might find the girl of my dreams in college?” Race said, his voice shaky.

“Race I’m sure you will-“ Spot started, but was interrupted by Race.

“I’m gay.”

“Wh-“

“Oh my god I said it.” Race shot up, sitting up and grabbing onto the duvet, tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. Spot quickly got up from his chair and sat by Race, enveloping him in a hug. Race tightly grabbed the back of his shirt, sniffling and letting the tears run down his face.

“I’m sorry-“ Race hiccupped.

“Don’t. Don’t say you’re sorry. I’m gay too. There’s nothing to apologise for.” Spot held Race tightly. He let go after a moment after he felt Race pull back.

“Y-you’re gay too?” Race asked, sniffling again and rubbing his eyes.

“I mean I’ve never really talked about it, but yeah. I’m surprised no one caught on yet really.” Spot smiled, splaying out on Race’s bed like the other had done minutes before. Race followed suite.

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.” Race sighed.

“Well- how long have you known?” Spot asked, shuffling to get more comfortable on Race’s single bed.

“You know the first day of 8th grade? Around then.”

“Holy shit dude same here.” Spot raised his eyebrows.

“You know that Aaron kid?”

“No fucking way – YOU LIKED AARON?”

“I mean I know he turned out to be an asshole but he was cute for like the first month.” Race laughed at Spot’s shock, remembering the first time Aaron had sat next to him in maths. Spot laughed too, though it felt a bit forced.

\------

They were sat at the table at the cafeteria, around a week after the coming out incident. They had made a few friends in their respective classes and had all come together to make one super-group.  

“So, me and Crutchie have an announcement to make…” Jack said, smiling. “We’re officially boyfriends!” Crutchie said, pulling their joined hands out from under the table. The table exploded into different versions of ‘knew it’, ‘hell yeah’, ‘goals!’ and even a loud wolf whistle from Kathrine.

“Wow so all we have to do now is find Davey a guy,” Romeo laughed as Davey elbowed him in the rib.

“Wait what?” Spot asked, confused.

“Yeah, I mean, me and Specs, Kath and Sarah, Mush and Blink, you and Race-“

“Oh, we ain’t a thing,” Race interjected, face going red.

“You guys broke up?” Sarah asked sympathetically.

“What no- we were never going out? Never have never will.” Spot said, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Oh, we just assumed, seeing as how you guys share a dorm, do basically everything together, and-“ Jack’s explanation was cut off as Race stood up, grabbed his bag, and left the cafeteria. The table went quiet.

“I- I’ll go after him.” Spot quickly explained, throwing his bag over his shoulder and running in the direction that Race had stormed off in.

He found him not long after, he was sat on a bench a few feet away from the door, looking at the pigeons pecking at the floor in front of him. His eyes were blank and Spot could tell he had been crying from the way his cheeks glimmered from tear tracks. He approached slowly, placing his bag on the floor next to the bench.

“Hey, what happened back there?” Spot asked, sitting next to him but still keeping his distance.

“There was  just too many questions, and noise, and I felt a bit sick. Sorry ‘bout that.” Race replied quietly, wringing his fingers.

“It’s fine, you don’t need to apologise. You feel a bit better now?” Spot asked.

“Yeah, It’s just that- nevermind.” Race started but cut himself off.

“No, no say it?” Spot encouraged.

“Would you really not date me?” Race said quietly. “I mean I know I’m not really a ‘datable’ per-“

“Race, you deserve the fucking world and back, I love you so fucking much but I wouldn’t want to date you because it’d make stuff weird, not that you’re ‘undatable’ or whatever bullshit someone’s told you.” Spot said. Normally, he would’ve hugged his best friend, but he felt as though it wouldn’t help the situation, so he kept his distance.

“I’m sorry, you don’t need to listen to my bullshit… I’m gonna head home, I’ll see you later I guess.” Race sighed. Spot frowned.

“You sure? I can come wi-“

“I’m sure. Thanks though.” Race said finally. Then he left, leaving Spot alone on the bench. He sucked a breath in and rubbed his eyes.

\------

A few weeks passed since Race’s breakdown and they didn’t talk about it, as much as Spot wanted too. Spot decided to drop the subject until movie night.

It was a Friday and Spot and Race were sat on Spot’s bed, resting Race’s laptop on one of their desk chairs. The Fault in Our Stars was playing and even Spot was on the edge of crying, despite them only being halfway into the film. Race looked over at Spot.

“Hey Spot?” Race asked quietly.

“Yeah?”

“Is it bad if someone hasn’t had their first kiss yet?” Spot felt as if something in the air had changed, as if this moment had played out millions of times before in his mind.

“Of course not. I haven’t either.” Spot replied, trying to keep his anxiety out of his voice.

“Do you remember the first day of 8th grade?” Race asked, closing his eyes and looking back on that moment 5 years ago. Spot nodded, smiling at the memory.

“Do- would you still be up for going through with it?” Race asked, impossibly quiet. Spot was caught off guard at that, not that he didn’t remember, but he didn’t think that they’d ever go through with it. He was glad that they had turned the lights off to watch the film.

“Yeah, I’m up for it,” he breathed, turning to look at Race.

“Oh, okay- uh, I’ll just-“ Race said, shuffling closer to Spot. The position was a bit awkward, he decided, so he slowly moved to sit on Spot’s lap, basically straddling him, and not meeting his eyes. Spot sat up a bit.

“So… do we just?” Race trailed off. Spot could feel his heart beating in his chest, thumping at 100 miles an hour, as he shakily brought his hands up to the sides of Race’s face, and slowly bringing their lips together, giving Race plenty of time to back out. Their eyes fluttered shut as Spot tilted his head slightly. Race’s lips were slightly chapped, but softer than Spot had imagined. Not that he HAD imagined kissing Race that is.

They pulled away slowly after around 5 seconds, still breathing the same air. Race smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

\------

Spot had been correct. Mostly. Nothing changed after your first kiss. There were no fireworks, no magical revelation, only a sore feeling in his chest for the weeks after. Before, it was easy enough to ignore the feelings he had for Race, but now, after that damned kiss that was meant to mean nothing, Spot couldn’t get Race out of his head.

He started zoning out, more often than not thinking about the gentle way that Race held onto his forearms. He started noticing the little things about Race, the freckles that dusted his cheeks, the way his hair curled at the ends, the way he tapped his fingers on his arm.

Race cursed himself as he too, felt himself falling. He found himself picking up on the little things about Spot, like how his legs turned inwards slightly as he walked, or how he rubbed the back of his neck when he felt awkward. He felt himself falling deeper than he had before, and it worried him. The kiss, it hadn’t meant to mean anything, it was just stupid little pact that they had made as 14 year olds, it was never meant to freak him out so much.

New year’s eve was coming up soon, and Jack and Crutchie had decided to throw a party to celebrate. There wouldn’t be many people, but Spot and Race had agreed to go anyways.

They arrived early, around 10pm. There was alcohol, since they were all 18 now, but Davey had made sure that no one would get wasted. There was a platter of crackers and chips on the table, and the TV was playing that year’s Top 100 songs in preparation for the ball drop. The group was sat in Jack’s apartment, as he was one of the only people who lived off campus. Jack, Mush, Kathrine, Romeo, and Sarah were playing a very intense game of uno, while Specs, Crutchie, Blink, Spot, and Race were sat at the counter, talking and snacking on the crackers.

Spot had refused to drink, purely for the reason that he didn’t want to start off the new year with a hangover. Race didn’t bother drinking either. To be honest, Jack, Blink, Mush, and Sarah were the only ones drinking.

It was now 1 minutes to midnight and everyone was gathered round the sofa, watching the pre countdown performance. Spot and Race were stood behind the sofa, leaning on the backrest. Jack, Crutchie, Kath, and Sarah had somehow managed to fit themselves on a two seater sofa, and Mush, Blink, Romeo, and Specs, were all sprawled out on the floor. Davey had dragged a chair over to the sofa and was currently curled up under a blanket.

30 seconds until midnight and everyone started counting down. The couples were cuddled up together, waiting for that perfect moment. The counting was getting louder as everyone gaped in awe at the television, watching the numbers count down.

“Five!” Everyone shouted.

“Four!” Spot could feel the adrenaline fill his body.

“Three!” Spot felt Race grab his hand, lacing their fingers together.

“Two!” He turned to face the other.

“One!” Race turned around at the same time. Then they were kissing.

As the ball finally dropped, Spot turned fully to face Race, holding onto his shoulders as Race grabbed onto his hips, holding him close. They only pulled away after they heard Kathrine wolf whistle. They were both red in the face and slightly out of breath. Race was finally smiling a smile that shone all the way to his eyes, and Spot only had static in his brain. Race quickly broke their euphoria by pulling Spot into the bathroom, ignoring all the wolf whistles and not so quiet “oooh get some!” and “use protection!”.

Race quickly slammed the door and looked up at Spot. His cheeks were still red and hair was ruffled.

“So I’m guessing we need to talk about this?” Spot asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I mean there’s not much to talk about. I like you.” He breathed in, “a lot. And by how that kiss went I’m assuming you do too?” He asked.

“Of course I do, I have, for a long time I guess.” Spot said, looking down at his shoes.

“Oh thank god,” Race rushed forward to envelop Spot in a hug, and immediately gripped tightly onto his shirt.

“Do you wanna give the dating thing a try?” Spot asked, slightly muffled in Race’s shoulder.

“I mean, I’m down if you’re down?” Race asked, pulling away and holding Spot by his shoulders.

“I’m down.” Spot replied, beaming, as leaned in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope you guys enjoyed this, pleeeeaaaase leave a comment with constructive criticism (or literally anything), i literally live off of comments haha!


End file.
